


Good Old Hockey Game

by HopefulNebula



Series: Neb's Enterprise Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hockey, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: Earth is too warm for Shran. Archer tries to help.





	Good Old Hockey Game

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2011 at the Delphic Expanse. Despite the title, this was originally based on an ad-lib the Barenaked Ladies did about hockey in a 2004 concert.
> 
> Certain showrunners have said in interviews that Shran might have joined the NX-01 crew if there'd been a fifth season, so I ran with that.

Despite his attempts to appear unimpressed, Shran was actually enjoying himself.

He had made a comment to Archer about how pathetic winter was on this planet, and not two hours later, he received two electronic tickets to an ice hockey game in Calgary.

The pinkskin had a point. Shran knew firsthand how much skill and navigating smooth ice required, and the players moved in sync with each other in a way that made his inner tactician proud. There had even been a fistfight between two players.

A player scored. The goal horn sounded. Shran got to his feet and cheered.


End file.
